1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring endoscope apparatus having a measuring function, and a program for making a computer function as the measuring endoscope apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-165028, filed Jul. 25, 2012, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the examination of boilers, turbines, engines, chemical processing plants, or the like, industrial endoscopes are widely used for observing the damage or corrosion of the interior. As shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-49638, a measuring endoscope apparatus in which two optical systems are provided at the tip of an endoscope is proposed as an example of the industrial endoscopes. In this measuring endoscope apparatus, images of a subject are taken from two different positions, and three-dimensional measurement is realized by stereo measurement utilizing the principle of triangulation. The necessity for disassembling and repairing can be determined by measuring the size or the like of the damage using such a measuring endoscope apparatus when defective parts, such as damaged parts, are discovered inside an examined object in the examination.
It is necessary to periodically perform calibration of measuring instruments, such as this measuring endoscope apparatus, using an object (hereinafter referred to as calibrator) with known length like a standard scale. The calibrator is measured by a higher-rank measuring instrument in a traceability system. This ensures the reliability of the values of the calibrator. A calibrator for the measuring endoscope apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-275359. The calibration of a measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus, is performed by comparing a value obtained when the measuring instrument measures a calibrator with a value obtained when a higher-rank measuring instrument in a traceability system measures the calibrator, and obtaining a measurement error. By performing the calibration of the measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus, using this calibrator, the relationship between the value obtained when the measuring instrument measures, and the value of the calibrator as a standard is established, and the reliability of measurement results obtained by performing measurement of a subject using the measuring instrument is ensured.
The results obtained when the measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus, is calibrated are written, for example, in a calibration certificate. Presentation of the calibration certificate may be required if necessary. FIG. 6 shows an example of the calibration certificate. Information 600 on the measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus that measures the calibrator, a calibration date 601 that is the date when calibration of the measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus is measured, and the like are written in the calibration certificate.
Additionally, the results obtained when a subject is measured using the measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus, are written, for example in an examination report. FIG. 7 shows an example of the examination report. Information 700 on a measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus that measures a subject, an examination execution date 701 that is the date when measurement of the subject is measured, measurement results 702 that are measurement results of the subject, a calibrator (standard instrument) 703 used for the calibration of the measuring instrument such as the measuring endoscope apparatus, and the like are written in the examination report.
A method of more simply performing the calibration of a measuring instrument is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-169677. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-169677, a two-dimensional code including calibration data of a calibrator that is the results obtained when a higher-rank measuring instrument in a traceability system that measures the calibrator is pasted on the calibrator. The calibration data of the calibrator is incorporated into the measuring instrument by reading the two-dimensional code during calibration of the measuring instrument. Thereafter, a measurement error is obtained by comparing a value obtained when the measuring instrument measures the calibrator with the value of the calibration data of the calibrator. Since this can save time and effort for inputting the calibration data of the calibrator to the measuring instrument, the measuring instrument can be more simply calibrated.
In order to ensure the reliability of measurement results, it is necessary to ensure the traceability of the measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus, and the traceability of the measurement results. By leaving the fact that calibration of the measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus, is performed, as a record, the traceability of the measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus, is ensured. Additionally, the traceability of the measurement results is ensured by associating the record that calibration of the measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus, is performed, and the results obtained when a subject is measured by the measuring instrument, such as the measuring endoscope apparatus.